Future Completionist Episodes
Jirard and Greg have stated some future Completionist episodes they will do, along with hinting at possible new ones. Confirmed Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - Jirard has stated that Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest ''is his favorite game of all time, and that it will be the final episode of The Completionist. Also, in the ''Conker's Bad Fur Day episode of the Completionist when Jirard said he had to stay, Greg stated that he hasn't done Donkey Kong Country 2 or Final Fantasy VI yet. Donkey Kong Country - Episode 85 of The CompletionistConker's Bad Fur Day - Episode 75 of the Completionist Final Fantasy VI - In the Top 10 SNES Games video, Jirard stated that Final Fantasy VI would be his second-to-last Completionist review before the Donkey Kong Country 2 grand finale. In the Conker's Bad Fur Day episode of the Completionist when Jirard said he had to stay, Greg stated that he hasn't done Donkey Kong Country 2 or Final Fantasy VI yet. Also in the prologue episode of Final Fantasy VII month, Greg asked why Jirard skipped Final Fantasy I - VI stating Final Fantasy VI was one of his favorite games ever.Conker's Bad Fur Day - Episode 75 of the CompletionistFinal Fantasy VII Month - Prolouge - Episode 93 of The Completionist and Part 1 of Final Fantasy VII month Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Jirard on TheWarpZone and Between Two Nerds has stated that he has been trying to complete Super Smash Bros. Brawl since episode 25 of the Completionist.The Completionist is Between Two Nerds The Binding of Isaac - People have asked Jirard to make a review of The Binding of Isaac, and in The Legend of Zelda episode of the Completionist, Jirard said that he does know about the game and that he will review it when it comes to consoles. His PSN profile shows that he got most of the achivements, but not all of them. The Legend of Zelda - Episode 60 of The Completionist Possible/Hinted Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - In the Castlevania: Symphony of the Night episode of the Completionist, when Greg was doing his "But Beardman!" speech, he asked why Jirard skipped Castlevania II, III and Super Castlevania IV to which Jirard replied that many people had talked about them already, although he may get around to playing them in the future.Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Episode 87 of The Completionist Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - In the Castlevania: Symphony of the Night episode of the Completionist, when Greg was doing his "But Beardman!" speech, he asked why Jirard skipped Castlevania II, III and Super Castlevania IV to which Jirard replied that many people had talked about them already, although he may get around to playing them in the future.Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Episode 87 of The Completionist Chex Quest - Greg has stated that his brother wants Jirard to complete Chex Quest, and Jirard seemed open to the idea, although he said nothing more about it.How many times will Jirard try??? - Episode 4 of Super Metroid God of War: Chains of Olympus - In the God of War episode of the Completionist, Jirard stated that he couldn't wait to play this, God of War II and III and the other origin story Ghost of Sparta.God of War - Episode 43 of The Completionist inFAMOUS 2 - In the Kingdom Hearts II episode of the Completionist, when Greg was suggesting sequel ideas they could do, one of the games he suggested was inFAMOUS 2.Kingdom Hearts II - Episode 54 of The Completionist Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - In the Kingdom Hearts II episode of the Completionist, Jirard stated that a user by the name of Anderina Nobody X sent him all the handheld games, and that he was excited to play all of them.Kingdom Hearts II - Episode 54 of The Completionist Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days - In the Kingdom Hearts II episode of the Completionist, Jirard stated that a user by the name of Anderina Nobody X sent him all the handheld games, and that he was excited to play all of them.Kingdom Hearts II - Episode 54 of The Completionist Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded - In the Kingdom Hearts II episode of the Completionist, Jirard stated that a user by the name of of Anderina Nobody X sent him all the handheld games, and that he was excited to play all of them.Kingdom Hearts II - Episode 54 of The Completionist Metroid Fusion - Jirard said that he wanted to do an episode on Metroid Fusion, although he never confirmed if he would.Zero Mission & Fusion - Episode 13 of Super Metroid Yoshi's Story - Jirard said in episode 2 of the Super Beard Bros. LP of the game that he might be doing an episode on this game, but not until March. References Category:The Completionist